Freddy Fazbear (Composite)
Summary Freddy Fazbear is one of the villains in Five Nights at Freddy’s. He is considered to be the main attraction of the entire stage. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely 9-A Name: Freddy Fazbear Origin: Five Nights at Freddy’s Gender: Inapplicable, called a male Age: None, 30 in real time Classification: Animatronic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Life Support, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Immortality (Types 2 and 7), Statistics Amplification (Heat causes him to move faster), possibly Enhanced Senses (Likely comparable to the other animatronics), Can cause hysteria and illusions, Presence can destroy visual technology, Teleportation of a sort, Sound Manipulation], Limited Supernatural Luck (via Run: Luck chip), A star constantly falls dealing damage (via Evercomet chips), Resurrection (via Auto: Giftboxes chip), Regeneration (To an unknown extent; via Auto: Regen chip, Medpod bytes, and Pearl), Curse Manipulation (Decreases all opponent's stats; via Curse: Status chip), Forcefield (via Auto: Shield chip and Shield bytes), Non-Physical Interaction, Power Mimicry (via Auto: Mimic chip), Summoning of Freddles (via Freddle: Fury chip) and Pizza Wheels (via Pizza: Fury chip), Death Manipulation (via Reaper bytes), Explosion Manipulation (via Bomb bytes), Life Drain (via Eyebot bytes), Energy Projection (Via UFO chips and fan), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (via Block: Jumpscare chip). As a ghost, he gets Non-Corporeal (Is a spirit), Immortality (Type 7 and 8; Is a ghost, and will only rest if the "Happiest Day" is achieved), limited Possession (Of inanimate objects; Comparable to the crying child in Golden Freddy and the Puppet), possibly Illusion Creation (Similar to the other crying children who seemed to be responsible for the changing walls and strange messages in FNaF 1), Attack Potency: At least Wall level+, likely Small Building level (Can easily kill the protagonist, comparable to other UCN animatronics, who can damage skulls and rip humans apart. Capable of shoving a full-grown man into an animatronic suit with such force that it crushes his skull to the point that only his eyes and teeth survive. Can bite hard enough to crush a human skull. Can harm characters whose size would warrant this) Speed: Superhuman (Scaling to Foxy) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (In The Silver Eyes it is stated that the animatronics are capable of lifting and tossing large arcade cabinets as if they were toys. He should also be somewhat comparable to his game version Striking Strength: At least Class KJ, likely Class MJ Durability: At least Wall level+, likely Small Building level Stamina: Really high Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons and powers Standard Equipment: Top hat, microphone Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Tier 9 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Life Support Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Bears Category:Monsters Category:Stealth Users Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Technology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Curse Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Death Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Life Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Possession Users Category:Ghosts Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Composites Category:Composite Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:FNAF World Category:Freddy in Space 2